It's Good To Have You Back, Big Brother
by LKV
Summary: It was never really told how Alec woke up after Madame Dorothea's attack in Clary's apartment building. This is how I imagined Alec's awakening would've been received by Jace and Isabelle. *Drabble/fluff*


A/**N: This is really just a drabble to get something that's been in my head for weeks, out of my head. The creative brick just kind of hit me in the middle of math class, and what was I supposed to do?**

**Have any of you noticed that after Alec was injured in CoB, none of the characters were scared or worried for him? It was just kind of an initial shock, and then they moved on. I find that even though they're siblings, Alec and Izzy don't have enough of a brother/sister relationship in the book, and though they're Parabatai, Jace and Alec don't ever spend too much time around each other. So basically, this is just how I imagined Jace and Izzy's reaction when their big brother woke up.**

Alec lay motionless in his little cot in the infirmary, pale as death, contrasting starkly with his thick, raven hair. To any random passerby, if his eyes weren't glued shut by the adhesivity of unconsciousness, his expression could've been mistaken for arrogant. His lips, chapped and bloody from his reactions to the nightmares plaguing his sleep. The air around him was rancid with stale blood and antiseptic cleaners and gauze and his nose was crinkled in slight distaste. The sheets were scratchy under his bare back and he could feel his Parabatai rune warm ever so slightly whenever Jace was near.

Beside him, Isabelle and Jace were sleeping restlessly in their chairs, dark circles marring their faces and knots tangling in their hair. Alec could feel Jace's hand over his, clutching it like it would disappear if he let go. Izzy's arm was tucked around her head as a makeshift pillow, her face nuzzled tight into his side. All he wanted to do was wake up and reach out to them and let them know he was alright. Tell them to go back to their own rooms and sleep, come back in the morning and they could go from there.

He tried to open his eyes or move his hand until he was so exhausted he had to let himself rest. After a few hours, he succeeded in clutching at Jace's warm hand and the blonde Shadowhunter bolted upright so quickly he hit his head on a metal bedrail. When nothing more was elicited from the older man, Jace felt hot tears streak down his tired face. Izzy had woken too, and was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently carding locks of raven hair through her thin fingers. Her hand brushed across his cheekbone and one eye slowly opened, then the other.

Alec, practically blinded by the intense light, forced himself to blink a few times, but keep his eyes open. He gazed up at his little sister who was sobbing loudly, holding his hand tightly to just below her collarbone. He couldn't make his mouth form words, but he could see in her clear eyes that she was beyond relieved to have him back.

"I-Izzy..." he croaked almost inaudibly and said girl couldn't help herself, reaching out to fling her arms around his torso and cry into his muscled chest.

He yelped in sudden pain, his voice hoarse and quiet. Isabelle shot back from her embrace, gasping quietly, then hung her head down to her chest. She reached out and took his hand once again, running her thumb gently over his knuckles. He looked at her and gave a weak smiled, squeezing her hand tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry," she almost-whispered, gazing at him with teary eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

He simply shook his head, "It's okay, Izzy. I missed you, little sister," he hushed gently, "It's good to see you again,"

She nodded once, unable to say more, then flitted her eyes over to Jace, who was still gripping Alec's hand like he'd never let go and he turned his head slowly to his _Parabatai_ who's eyes were producing tears faster than he could blink them back. The younger blonde attempted a small smile before reaching over, and in a rare show of tenderness, rested his head on Alec's arm and closing his eyes.

"'I was so scared," Jace's voice came out muffled by the warm flesh of Alec's arm.

The older Shadowhunter reached out slowly with his free arm and untangled a knot in Jace's hair, his nimble fingers making their way to rest over his trembling back, "It's okay now, Jace, I'm right here," he paused to look towards his sister, "I could hear you guys, I could feel you holding my hands. Were you here the whole time? How long was I out?"

"We never left," Jace murmured, sitting up straight and wiping away a stray tear, "I wouldn't leave for anything. Nothing,"

The quiet break in his voice nearly brought Alec to tears. He'd known Jace since almost before he could remember, and never once seen him cry. He felt saddened by the pain in his best friend's blue eyes, but there was a joy buried low in his heart that he was loved by his family like that. He continued to hold Isabelle and Jace's hands close to his heart, soaking up their love and compassion.

"You were out for almost a week," Isabelle murmured, "I thought you weren't going to wake up, I thought- I thought-" the young brunette picnhed her eyes shut and focused hard on the wall above Alec's head. Both Jace and Alec reached around to hold her close.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Alec sighed dryly, a slight strain in his voice, "but could I have some Tylenol?"

Izzy gasped and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I completely forgot, by the angel, I'll be right back!" she cursed as she scurried to the back of the room.

Jace looked at his _Parabatai_ and then back down to his lap, "why'd you do it?"

Alec's face twisted into a small smile, "please don't give me the _it should've been me_ speech," he paused, reaching out to force Jace to look at him ,"because yes, maybe it should've been. But what matters is that you and Izzy and Clary are okay. I'd rather be here stuck in a bed than preparing my funeral attire,"

Jace smiled a bit, "_touché,_" returning to all seriousness, he continued, "thank you, Alec, I love you, brother,"

"I love you too," came the choked response.

"Sorry to interrupt the bromance going on here," Izzy quipped, "but here's your Gravol, sorry, no Tylenol, big brother, and some cold water,"

Alec thanked her silently and swallowed the bitter medicine, closing his eyes and resting back into his pillows, "I'm really tired guys. Can we continue this later? You need some sleep too,"

Isabelle nodded, "Of course, should we bring Clary by?"

Alec gave a faint nod, "sure,"

Izzy reached over and pressed her lips to her brother's forehead, reaching around to carefully embrace him, wary of his injuries. He gave her a tired smile and pulled her down to kiss her cheek in return, then turned to Jace. He held his arms out for an embrace and Jace gladly complied, folding down next to him for one last hug.

"I love you guys," Alec murmured, on the verge of sleep.

"I love you too,"

What Alec didn't realize was Jace and Izzy never left his side.


End file.
